The Cause and Effect
by The Ram 94
Summary: What happens when things go different on Total Drama Island between Gwen and Duncan?


For once there is a lesson in this story. It is about Cause and Effect, Just Listen and read.

The date is May 17th 2008. Duncan A. Malone was a boy with a troubled past. He had a bad relationship with his parents, both of whom were cops. You see, Duncan was what you might call a delinquent. He was 6 foot 2 inches tall, had a green mohawk, a goatee and several piercings. His normal attire was a black shirt with a skull on the front, a yellow long sleeved shirt on under it, jeans and a pair of green converse. He had just gotten out of Juvenile Hall and was looking to do something that might keep him from going back. He was walking along the streets of Toronto when he saw an advertisement for a show. The flier read Total Drama Island. But what caught Duncan's eye was that the winner would receive $100,000. He looked at the information on the flier then called the number on the bottom. The person on the other line said that he could schedule an interview for Duncan the next day. Duncan thanked him then went and hung out with some of his buds until his 6 o clock curfew.

The next day Duncan walked up to the place that the man on the other end of the phone call had told him to go to. He walked into the building and told them that he had an appointment. He had to wait a couple of minutes before he was ready to be interviewed. He stepped into the office and sitting behind the desk was a man that was in his late 30's. He had black hair, and wore jeans and a green shirt. The two of them shook hands and the interview began.

So Duncan,. What makes you think that you should be on our show?

I have a knack for being able to get out of almost any type of situation that can be named, I have a great personality as you can tell and I can bring in the viewers.

Why do you think you can bring in the viewers?

I'm the type of person who just can. Who wouldn't want to watch a show with someone that got out of Juvenile Hall?

Well Mr. Malone, I think thats all we need. Now if you just sign these papers, we'll let you on the show. All they are is a statement saying if you get hurt, we're not responsible, and then one that says you'll do as you're told and not question us. Duncan quickly flipped through the papers then signed them. The man, who introduced himself as Chris Mcclain, took the papers from his then the 2 shook hands and Duncan left.

1 month later Duncan was dropped off on an island with 21 other teens. A girl caught Duncan's eye. She was a girl that was of average build with hair that was dyed black and blue. She wore a pair of black shorts, a black tee shirt and black boots. Duncan approached her with a smile.

Hi, I'm Duncan Malone.

Gwen Manson, nice to meet you, she said with a shy smile.

We come back to our story and we have missed 3 years of punk and goth. Duncan and Gwen had been dating since the show ended 2 years and 10 months ago. Duncan finally decided that after all the torture they went through on the show and out in the real world that he wanted to pop the question to her at dinner. He made some of the foods that Gwen like and placed her engagement ring in her glass. He called her into the kitchen and the two of them sat down to eat. Duncan poured some wine into her glass and the 2 drank. However Gwen started to use her finger to root around in her mouth until she pulled the ring out. She looked at it as her eyes got big. She looked back at Duncan and he looked back at her.

Gwen, we've been dating for nearly 3 years and I want to grow old with you. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me? Tears started running down Gwen's cheek as she nodded. Duncan took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger as they both cried.

It was a month later when they got married at the First Church of Nazareth on Market St. The camera goes in the church and Duncan and Gwen are standing at the altar. The preacher spoke up.

The couple have written their own vows, and they would now like to read them.

Gwen, when we first met, I knew it was love at first sight. Your beauty and individuality is what caught my eye above everything. I love you.

Duncan when we met, I knew you were the one for me. You were one of the only people on that show that showed me it was OK to be different. I am happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.

Do you, Duncan Antonio Malone, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?

I do , Duncan said with a smile.

Do you, Gwendolyn Andromeda Manson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?

You know I do.

Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Duncan and Gwen leaned forward and shared their first married kiss. It would be 10 months later when they welcomed the first of 3 kids into the world. A boy named Todd Michael Malone. However what they should have done was read their contracts.

12 years later

Duncan was sitting on the front porch with his dog when an SUV pulled into the driveway. And out of it stepped Chris Mcclain. Duncan called Gwen out to the porch and when she stepped out her eyes immediately turned into slits of hatred when she saw Chris.

What are you doing here? We were through with your show nearly 15 years ago, you have no business here. She said, her voice riddled with anger.

Actually Gwenny, I do. You see, maybe you kiddies should have actually read through your contracts. We are going to do yet another season of Total Drama Island. But this time, its going to be your kids that have to be on it. And if they don't show up, then we will sue you for all you've got.

Show us where in our contracts it says we have to let our kids on the show. Duncan said, just as mad as his wife.

Glad you asked, Chris said as he went to his SUV and pulled out a copy of their contract and a microscope. He handed them to Duncan and pointed to an area of the page. Duncan looked at it with the microscope and there in tiny print was in fact the words that sealed Todd, Mallory, and AJ's fates. He handed them to Gwen and she saw it too. They knew they were defeated, but they still took some anger out on Christian by throwing the microscope at his head.

Hey, watch the face dude, I need this to continue my career.

You won't have a career when I'm done with you! Duncan yelled at Chris. Chrisjust laughed then got in the SUV and drove off.

Gwen, call Courtney and see if theres any loop holes in the contract. I have something I have to do. Duncan walked out back of the house and into the garage where he started punching the walls until his knuckles bled. He sat there for nearly an hour crying after he had his anger out. He took a rag off the work bench and wiped the blood off his knuckles. He walked back into the house and sitting on the couch with Gwen was one of Duncan's ex girlfriends but one of the best friends and lawyers a person can ask for, Courtney Sanchez. Duncan sat down to hear the analysis.

There are no loop holes Duncan. I checked it all out and it was air tight. I wish there was something I could do to help you, but Chris has us all under his thumb. Courtney told him, then got up to leave. Gwen and Duncan thanked Courtney for at least trying to help Duncan rested his head in his hands and many thoughts ran wild through his brain, like horses before a twister. Gwen could sense his mood and sat beside him and she cried into his shoulder while they rocked back and forth. They tried to think of a way to tell the kids, but could only come up with one. They went to their lock box that they kept under the bed and pulled out the copy of the show that Chris gave to them as a wedding gift. They waited for the kids to come home from their grandparents' and when they sat them down they explained the situation.

AJ, Mallory, Todd, theres something you 3 need to know. When we were 17 we both signed up for a show called Total Drama Island. We did it to earn money, and that show is how we met and decided to marry. But there is something you need to know. We just found out today that you 3 are going to have to be on the show. Duncan tossed them the copy of the DVD and the kids put it in the DVD player. They sat there and watched the entire season then looked at their parents in utter shock.

We didn't know you would have to go through this stuff as well. Chris put that clause in the contract in the tiniest of writing. He tricked us. Your father and I are so sorry. The kids forgave their parents, even though it wasn't their fault and went to their rooms. This left Duncan and Gwen in utter shock. How could 3 kids take something this big that easily?

4 years later

Duncan and Gwen watched as their kids boarded the boat for The Island. They two of them cried as their kids and the kids of the other former contestants walked onto the boat. The 3 waved bye to their parents as the boat took off. The 2 of them sat there hoping that their kids wouldn't be maimed while on Satan's show. However the 3 of them came back at the end of the summer, none had been maimed, but none gained the prize money either. Duncan and Gwen ran to the end of the docks and hugged their kids and they hugged their parents back. Now that their kids were through with the show, Duncan, Gwen, AJ, Mallory and Todd, never heard from Christian again and they were free from his grasp. The kids went on to have very successful lives. Todd went on to become a high school English teacher and drama instructor. Mallory went on to unfortunately become a serial killer with her husband Mickey. And last but not least AJ went on to become a famous actor, starring in such hits as Rabbit Punch and Enter the Scorpion. And as for our couple of the story, they grew old together, both dying warm in their beds at the age of 82. Rest In Peace you two, may your souls rest.

(To make matters clear, Duncan first dated Courtney before the show but they broke up when he was sent to Juvenile Hall.) By the way, Todd was 12 when they were told about the show and AJ and Mallory are twins, both at 10 years old

Cause: Meeting on a cruddy show and not reading the contracts closely

Effect: Married with 3 kids and the kids have to be on the show


End file.
